Does Savannah Know
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: The case with baby Lucy has two agents considering what there future as parents would be like. Spoilers for 1 x 20.


**AN- Well what can I say, this needed a Prody spin on it. I had a conversation with BonesBird when the episode aired and we expect everyone to jump on this but….they didn't. Spoilers for 1x 20. Short, sweet and Prody, enough said.**

* * *

After searching three of the places the father had been with baby Lucy, LaSalle and Brody still drew a blank. They only had one last place to check and it was the last place he called for groceries before returning home. Cases with kids sucked big time for all concerned. As they drove to the grocery store LaSalle decided to break the tension.

"You ever consider kids?" Glancing at Brody as he drove.

"Considered, yeah but living life as an agent, all you see is things gone bad. Makes it hard to think about bringing home a little bundle of ..." But she didn't finish the sentence.

"Potential things to go bad." LaSalle finished for her.

"Yeah." Brody responded.

"I gotta say I'm into havin' a whole basketball team of little LaSalle's. But procreating in my family...it's like playing the lottery with the family gene pool. My brother Cade ain't the only branch of the family tree with issues." LaSalle told Brody.

"I get it. But a LaSalle family basketball team that would be pretty cool." Laughing at the mental image a whole bunch of little Christopher LaSalle's brought to her mind. "Does Savannah have any idea of this urge of yours to make a basketball team?" Brody asked still laughing at the mental image playing in her head.

"Hell yeah, you got to remember we go back a long way." Finally seeing the grocery store in sight.

"And is she happy to help you make this basketball team, or have you come to a compromise on the number?" Seeing LaSalle laugh as he parked the car.

"I think she said something along the lines of 'in your dreams' and then 'we'll see', so there's still hope." As they both got out the car.

After questioning the staff in the store, LaSalle and Brody headed back to the car with the information that there could possibly be a woman involved in baby Lucy's abduction. When they phoned Pride he told them just to head back into the office and he would meet them when he got back from the lab. Driving back LaSalle decided it was too quiet.

"So you said how you feel about havin' kids but how does King feel?" Deciding since she brought up Savannah it was his turn.

"King and kids, do you really have to ask that question." Seeing LaSalle laugh at her answer.

"You got a point there. So has his opinion not swayed you? Look at Laurel, she turned out good." Pointing out the obvious.

"Yes she did but she didn't have two parents who were NCIS agents. I don't know Chris, there are days like today when I see what man is capable off and I cross my legs and tell King to sleep in the spare room." Causing LaSalle to burst out laughing as he could just picture her doing that. "Yet there are also the days when we're out and I see kids and I do start to wonder what it would be like to have a baby, more so now I have King. He is a great dad and I suppose we could work something out if it was what we both really wanted. Maybe I should give it a little more consideration when this case is done and we get baby Lucy back with her dad's." Finally for the first time in her whole life feeling the idea of having kids wasn't as scary as it always had been.

With James, it was a "no" as they were too busy with work, him more than her. She knew if they went there she would be doing it on her own. Yet now with King, things were different. She knew no matter what he would be there, from start to finish he would stand by her. For now they had a job to do and that was getting baby Lucy back.

Finally, just over fifty-eight hours later Pride had the joy of handing baby Lucy back to her dad's. Brody stood with LaSalle and Borin as she watched him hand her back. She couldn't help smiling as he walked back to where they were all standing. After Pride had a quick conversation with agent Borin, Borin left the three NOLA agents alone to go phone her dad. As Pride spoke to Borin, Brody gave LaSalle a nudge and nodded to the door. LaSalle took the hint to get out of there.

"That's me all done, I got a conversation to have with a certain woman about a basketball team." Casing Brody to burst out laughing and Pride looking totally perplexed.

Once LaSalle was gone Brody stepped up to Pride and he lifted his arms up as she stepped into him, sliding one arm around her waist and one to her shoulders. Brody settled her head on his shoulder and buried her face into his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That was a tough one, but we got there in the end." Pride commented as he placed a kiss to the side of Brody's cheek.

"We did indeed, but it got me thinking." Lifting her head off his shoulder so she could see his face as she said what she wanted to say.

Pride just stood and waited. He knew better than to rush her, especially on important things and by the look on her face this was not just important but a major thing for her.

"You know how we talked about having kids and I said kids just weren't my thing. Well, maybe I was wrong." Pausing to take in the grin that was playing at the corner of his mouth as her words sunk in.

"LaSalle and I had a chat earlier and it made me think. Just before when I saw you with Lucy I have to say you looked good with a baby in your arms and it made me wonder what you would look like with our baby in your arms." Watching as the grin that started at the corner of his mouth was now taking up most of his face as he realised the implications of what she was saying to him.

"So what do you say, King? Fancy making some babies with me." Feeling herself being swept off her feet and carried up the stairs towards his old room.

As she felt her back impact with the bed she looked up and saw him cover her body with his.

"I take it that's a yes then?" As any other words were cut off as he crushed his lips to hers kissing her deeply.

* * *

AN2-This was going to stay a one-shot, but my muse decided it needed to expand on it.


End file.
